The Lorelais' Summers
by BennyGirl
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have summers they won't forget!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Gilmore girls were positively glowing

The Gilmore girls were positively glowing. They grabbed each other's arms and danced around in a circle in the small town of Stars Hollow. Every couple of minutes, one or the other screamed, then the other joined in, and finally they began to giggle uncontrollably. They walked home, arm in arm, coffee and dinner forgotten.

"Wow Mom," Rory Gilmore exclaimed. "I thought I had exciting news, but it certainly wasn't getting a proposal! I'm so happy for you!" Although many teenage girls were not often interested in their mother's little lives, there was no doubt that Rory Gilmore was being sincere. She hugged her mother in a sign of affection. 

Lorelai smiled, and patted Rory's arm. She paused for a minute in thought before she talked.

"The question is Rory, what should I do about this proposal? I love Max, but am I really ready to give up what we have together? Is it really time to stop being the two of us? This could be the most important decision I 'd have to make in my life! I certainly don't want a marriage of mine to end like so many of our singer buddies! Ugh! Too much thought for now. Tell me about Dean and you!"

Rory let her mom talk it out, knowing that it was the best way. She was too pleased with getting back together with her boyfriend Dean to let the thought of Mr. Medina and her mother cause any unneeded trouble. So, she told her mom all about the way Dean came to Chilton and how happy she was and how they were starting over again. However, once they reached home, the idea of someone else in their little house, like Mr. Medina, started to hit home, and she wondered what would be decided. She knew she would be able to voice her opinion, and she wasn't wrong.

"Rory," Lorelai asked. "What do you think I should do? This decision will definitely affect your life as well. Do you want Max to join our family?"

Rory spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I think there's only one way to make this decision, Mom. If you love Max, and he's the guy for you, then you should get married. You guys should spend your life together. You deserve it, Mom. You're a wonderful person, and Mr. Medi- Max, is so lucky to get you! I love it just being us, and I'd miss it so much, but now you have to make your decision for you, forgetting about me. You've spent the last sixteen years making decisions always with me your most important person, but now it's your turn. If you love him, and you want to spend the rest of your life with him, do it. If you don't, and you're not sure, then wait. Don't say yes yet. Tell him you're still thinking. But this decision Mom, is all you. Don't even take me in consideration, I'll be off in a couple of years anyway. I love you so much, and I know you'll be able to make the right decision, just take your time. And I can help you if you need me to, I'm good at advice."

Lorelai hugged her daughter and said, "You know what we need, ICE CREAM!"

"But we're not wallowing, Mom," Rory smiled.

"No, but this decision is just as hard as wallowing!" She walked over to the refrigorater, and in doing so noticed the calander and the clock. "Oh goody gosh darn! It's Friday! We're late for Friday night dinner!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Quick, get ready, and I'll call my mother to tell her we're running late!" With that, the Gilmore girls broke apart and hurried to drive to their weekly plans.

"Why are you so late?" Emily Gilmore asked as she answered the door.

"Hi Mom, nice to see you, too. Rory and I were at the pet store where we bought three huge dogs who we're going to name after the Three Stooges, Larry, Moe, and Curly," Lorelai answered.

"You what?" Emily was horrified.

"Mom's just joking Grandma. Don't worry. I was just late from school and we got caught up with some stuff. Sorry," Rory apologized.

Emily hugged Rory around the shoulder saying it was no problem. She then started to walk off, deep in conversation with Rory, and leaving Lorelai behind. Lorelai followed, but didn't mind as much as she often did. She had a secret that she knew would attract all the attention if she wanted to share. She didn't though, so she went off to find her father and discuss the insurance business. All the while, however, she was thinking to herself about the huge question that just opened up in her mind. She thought Max was a great guy- nice, funny, caring, interested in Rory, and her obviously liked her, even maybe loved her! However, she really barely knew him. They had never discussed the truly serious ideas with him, because she always wanted to have fun. Would marriage hinder their fun? Ugh! What about family? Did Max want children? More children could kill her and Rory's relationship! Then a horrible though crossed Lorelai's mind. Where would they live? Would Max want her and Rory to leave Stars Hollow? Stars Hollow was her home, her family; they were the people that took her in as a pregnant, scared teenager. She vaguely remembered a book she once read a long time ago. Emma, by Jane Austin. When the heroine didn't want to leave her own home to move to the one of the man who wanted to marry her, he said he would move into her own home. Lorelai smiled when she realized that that would be what Max would do. She wondered how he would fit into her little town. She and Rory had been accepted; they were known, welcomed, and loved everywhere. But what about Max. He didn't seem like he fit in as well. He was more of a big city guy. Too much thought. Even though she pretty occupied with her thoughts, she was able to stay pretty much alert. She only made one mistake when answering how much money the Inn was taking in this season with "1,000 yellow daisies". Rory stifled a laugh and Lorelai covered for herself by explaining that it'd been one of those days.

Dinner was rather uneventful until Emily Gilmore gave an interesting invitation. 

"Rory, how would you like to come with your grandpa and I to Martha's Vineyard this summer or a week or two. I'm sure you'd have a lovely time. There are many people around whom you could get together with and there are many things to do. Besides, Grandpa and I have the cottage, and it'd be way too big for just the two of us. Maybe you could even invite a friend along!" Both Emily and Richard beamed at their granddaughter.

Rory and Lorelai were both quite surprised, but Rory recovered first. "That's a really nice offer, grandma, but I don't know. I mean, I was thinking of getting a summer job this summer, and a plane ticket to Martha's Vineyard is a lot of money. I don't think Mom and I can-"

"Nonsense, Rory, Of course we'll pay for you to come. Even your friend if you want to bring one. And I'm sure you can not work for a week. It's your summer," Emily tried to convince.

"Mom, don't push too hard. It's Rory's decision, and of course I would buy the ticket, you guys are being kind enough to invite her to come!" Lorelai said, after recovering. "I'm sure we'll have to think about it though, but now we really should be going. It's really late. Thank you for the dinner, it was great."

In the car, both Gilmores were still surprised. Lorelai was also feeling a little sorry for herself. "I can't believe she invited you to go and not me. You and a friend!"

"Oh, don't be sad Mom, she probably thought you had to work. Besides, I'm not going," Rory said, although she did have a little wisp of longing in her voice. She had never gotten to go on a vacation like that before, and to bring Lane along would be wonderful. If only her mom could go, too.

"No Rory, you must make this decision on whether or not you want to go. Forget me. I probably do have too much work to get away anyways. It's a very lucky oppurtunity," Lorelai said, still sadly. 

"You know Mom, this could an oppurtunity for you as well. If I go away for a week, you could easily have Max come, and test the whole marriage idea," Rory suggested, carefully.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and started to smile. Maybe the Martha's Vineyard week would be a good week after all. Lorelai pulled the car over and grabbed her daughter over in a hug saying, "What a good idea, what a good idea."


	2. Chapter Two

SUMMARY: What's happens after the season finale of Gilmore Girls

SUMMARY: What's happens after the season finale of Gilmore Girls? Read about the summer here!  
RATING: For now it's PG, but I'll probably move it up to PG-13 later.   
DISCLAIMER: I forgot this last chapter, but I don't own anything. The characters are all from the show Gilmore Girls, and so I guess they belong to the WB. Oh ya, the words from the song belong to Paul Simon. As I said, none of this belongs to me.  
  
  
Hey you guys, this isn't funny. I need more reviews!!!! Please, tell me what you think. There will probably be surprises along the way, so keep reading.  
  
-Benny Girl  


  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Yes mom, she can come…What do you mean we talked for a long time! It's only Saturday, you gave the offer yesterday! When do you think she should come? …. That's in two weeks? The week after school gets out? Can you get plane reservations that quickly?…. Oh, I see. You were expecting me to say yes. I can't believe you already reserved the ticket…Tickets? Mom, Mrs Kim is very strict I doubt she'll let Lane- … Oh, you already talked to her. Where did you meet?… The time you came to Stars Hollow, of course. I'm surprised she can come. Well, I'll tell her. … A suitable bathing suit? Mom, I think I can adequately supply her with a proper bathing suit. Bye Mom!" Lorelai slammed the phone down with disgust. "Ahh!" Lorelai yelled at her daughter. "Rory, I don't know why you're excited about this. Oh yeah, my mother likes you! Did you get that? You're going in two weeks. That's the week after school gets out. Plus, she already talked to Nazi mother Kim, and Mrs. Kim said yes! Crazy. Well, let's get coffee, I need so  
me."  
  
They grabbed their coats and walked to the center of town. Rory tried to coax her mom to ask Max to come stay with her, already.   
  
"You know he'll say yes. Mom, he proposed to you and he's waiting for you to talk to him back!" Rory's feet were barely touching the ground. What a couple of days she'd been having! She got back together with the boy she loved and in two weeks she'd say good bye to Paris and Tristan and go off to Martha's Vineyard with Lane. Speaking of Lane…"Oh, Mom, Mrs. Kim's shop. Let me run in and say hi to Lane. I'll meet you at Luke's, promise," and with that, Rory pecked her Mom on the cheek and ran into Mrs. Kim's shop. Lane was often in the shop on the weekend, so she started calling. After five minutes of voice following, she found her and the two teenagers grabbed arms and jumped up and down, squealing with delight. They then dashed to Lane's room where they could talk more in private, as Rory remembered that Lane hadn't gotten to hear the whole 'I'm back together with Dean' story since Mrs. Kim had come in when they were on the phone.  
  
Upstairs, Rory noticed a new CD playing as the words, "And in the naked light I saw,  
Ten thousand people maybe more," had never been played before. "Who's the new CD?" Rory asked, plopping down on the bed.  
  
"Not new, '70's. It's Simon and Garfunkle, a brilliant song writing group. Nice huh?" Lane responded. Rory nodded. "So, tell me about Dean!" Lane said grabbing a pillow on her lap. Then as if an after thought, she smiled mysteriously and said, "and then I'll tell you about Henry."  
  
"Henry? I'm excited! Well, Dean showed up, but he thought I was going out with Tristan or something, and was going to leave, but I told him I loved him. Now everything's wonderful and in two weeks we're going to Martha's Vineyard! Oh Lane, I don't think it's fair that all these wonderful things are all happening at once. Someday, I'll look back when I'm all sad, and say, 'I wish one of those things could happen to me now!' You know?" Rory finished quickly, realizing she had been thinking out loud. Quickly recovering, she changed her tone and said, "Now, tell me about Henry!"  
  
Lane couldn't help showing enthusiasm. "Well, he called, and my mother picked up. But it was okay. He was all polite and said something like, 'Hello, Mrs. Kim? I'm Henry, how are you? I was wondering if your daughter Lane was there. Could I please talk to her? Thank you!' So, my mother comes in and says, 'Is he Korean? I like him!' and hands me the phone! It was like I had unhappily imaged before, but she was actually happy, so I was pleased! And then, he told me that he had been really busy doing his finals and hadn't had time to call me because he feared he'd want to ask me out then, so now he was and he was hoping I would go to dinner and dancing with him!"  
  
"Dancing? But you can't dance!"  
  
"Don't you see, that's why it's wonderful! He liked me so much that he didn't even care I couldn't dance. So I'm going on Friday!"  
  
Noticing the time, Rory expressed her happiness quickly and told Lane she had to go meet Lorelai. She then took off humming, 'In the sounds of silence'.  
  
**********************  
Lorelai walked in to Luke's in desperate need of coffee. She didn't even notice the way Luke had stared at her walking down the street, praying that she would come inside. She came in and they started their usual banter about coffee. However, if Lorelai were in a really observant mood, she would have noticed that she won the battle much easier than usual. Luke noticed her low mood though, and question it as he poured her an extra large mug of coffee. "You look sad. Anything wrong?"   
  
Lorelai looked up at him and half smiled. " You read me well. I shouldn't be sad, but I am. I should be happy for her! Jeez, what a bad mother I am. Rory is getting to go on a wonderful week long trip to Martha's Vineyard with her best friend Lane, and I am sad because I'm not going with her for her first real vacation."  
  
"How is she going on this trip. I mean, not to be nosy, but Martha's Vineyard isn't exactly the cheapest place. Does Lane have some connections?" Luke sat down across from her to get the full scope, but he wasn't going to get it.  
  
"No," Lorelai answered. "Listen I'll tell you the story later. Wanna come by later to get your toolbox and I'll tell the whole thing. I expect Rory to come by any minute now and I don't want her to come in on my little drama. So, how are you holding up with Rachel leaving?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. I always kind of expected it. Besides, it doesn't help to dwell on problems. What about your love life, any differences?" Luke asked. He was of course hoping to hear that Lorelai and that Max guy hadn't broken up when he saw her jump a little.  
  
"It's still good. Max is a really great guy. You know whom you should ask that question of, though? Rory. Ask her, see what she says. You'll hate it!" Lorelai laughed to herself. "Oh, hear she is now!"  
  
Rory came bursting into the diner with her hair half up and that happy, flyaway look about her. She was smiling, something Luke hadn't seen in the past couple of weeks. When she sat down and got her coffee, he dutifully asked, "So Rory, your mom says I must ask what's different in your love life. What's up?"  
  
Rory nearly choked on her coffee, but grinned and answered, "Dean and I got back together!"  
  
"Not the bag boy," Luke gruffed. "I hope you know I'm against this," he said to Lorelai. "I suppose you guys are going out tonight?"  
  
"Yes," replied Rory. "He's going to show me the car which he's been working on even though we were broken up. Isn't that so nice?"  
  
"It sounds like a plan to me. Ugh. Teenagers," me mumbled and stalked off. The Gilmore Girls laughed.  
  
*********************  
  
Luke came by the Gilmore house about ten after seven. He figured that Rory would leave at seven, and judging how Lorelai had felt earlier that day, she wouldn't want to be alone. It surprised him how much the feelings of Lorelai meant to him now, considering that less than a week ago, he wouldn't even admit them to anyone, including himself. He rang the doorbell and Lorelai opened it. Somehow, even in sweats, he thought she was unbelievably beautiful. Walking in, he saw that 'Burt; the toolbox was just where they had left it.  
  
"Hey, come on in," Lorelai said. Leading him into the kitchen she said, "I just put some coffee on, although I'm guessing you don't want any of that, is there anything you do want?"  
  
Look was tempted right then and there to respond with, 'you', but he knew it wasn't the right time. Instead he responded with, "I'll have milk."  
  
"Can I make the milk yummy?" Lorelai tempted. She smiled wickedly. "Believe me, you'll love it!"  
  
"Yummy? I'll probably regret this later, but go for it"  
  
"Turn away for a minute," Lorelai commanded. Obediently, Luke turned his back to her, and Lorelai added about a quarter cup of coffee to his three-quarters of milk. Handing it to him, she smiled and he eyed her suspiciously. He took a sip, and then another, and said, "Wow, this is good. What did you do?"  
  
Pleased with her success, Lorelai answered, "I just made you a Café au Lait. It's mostly milk, but it also has a little bit of coffee. I'm determined to get you addicted if it's the last thing I do." Sobering a bit, she said, "Come on, I'll tell you what I didn't want to say earlier."  
  
Sitting on the couch, Lorelai started the story. She'd been holding it in all day, and it was nice to tell someone she trusted, like Luke.   
  
"You asked earlier how this trip was being paid for. Well, my parents are paying for it. That's right. They are paying for both Rory and Lane to fly to Martha's Vineyard and stay with them for a week. I know that I shouldn't be upset, or definitely jealous, but I am. I'm so jealous that my parents, those people I ran away from, are giving my daughter, whom I love so much, all the things I want to give her. They're paying for her to go to a wonderful school, they're giving her a room that'll always be hers at their house, and now they're taking her on a wonderful vacation, her first vacation. I just don't think I can stand it anymore," Lorelai said, letting out a sob.  
  
Luke held her and comforted her, telling her what a wonderful mother she is and how Rory knew how it was, but that she still thought her the best. Lorelai cried for quite some time, and when she finally quieted she said, embarrassed, "That's the second time that I've broke down on your shoulder."  
  
"Well, if you need to do it a third it's always here." He wanted so badly to tell her his secret, what Rachel had told him to tell her, but her couldn't. Instead they turned the TV. When Lorelai fell asleep, he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and tell her, but still he couldn't. He covered her with a blanket though, and kissed her forehead and whispered just a little. Then he took his toolbox and walked home. When Rory came home, she saw her mother asleep, a faint smile on her face.  
  
To be continued…  
  



	3. Chapter Three

SUMMARY: What's happens after the season finale of Gilmore Girls

SUMMARY: What's happens after the season finale of Gilmore Girls? Read about the summer here!  
RATING: PG-13.   
DISCLAIMER: The WB owns the characters, not me. I'm just using them to write a story.

I'm sorry it took so long you guys. Next time, I'll try to be quicker. By the way, people, bear with the current couple status, for they might change, just be patient. Thank you all for reviewing, but tell me what you don't like, so I can try to change it. Thanks - BennyGirl

****

Chapter 3

"Your finals are officially over. Tomorrow is not a mandatory day even though it is only Friday, however we advise you are to come by and find out what your grades are. Have a lovely summer and work hard on your required reading, essays, and other assignments. We'll see you in September," the headmaster finished his assembly and the students filed out of the auditorium.

Looking around, Tristan saw Rory. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm. Looking for an excuse to why he was talking to her, he spotted her yearbook in her hand. "Mary, I don't believe I signed your yearbook! You weren't going to leave without letting me, were you?" He snatched it before she could protest scribbled a note and signed his name with a flourish.

"You coming tomorrow?" he asked Rory.

"No, I'm done for the year." 

"Me, too. Wanna ride home? Maybe we can get something to eat on the way home to celebrate," Tristan suggested.

"I don't think so," Rory replied, shaking her head. "Tristan, you know I'm back together with Dean. Don't make this a big deal like you did when I said no to the concert. Have a nice summer." And with that she took back her yearbook, turned around, and walked away.

Unlike most days, Rory Gilmore didn't have to take the bus home that day. Lorelai came to get her, and she also planned to get some inviting out of the way. Rory was leaving for Martha's Vineyard in four days, and she hadn't even asked Max to come stay with her. 'Well, he'd be done teaching, so he should be able to come,' she thought to herself. 'Besides, I couldn't ask him while he was still working, that would be… It would be bad,' she reasoned. She knew that she was just scared, though. Lorelai hadn't spoken to Max about his proposal, even. He knew she was thinking about it, and he also knew it wouldn't help to push her about making a decision. 

Lorelai pushed the door open into Max Medina's room. From previous times coming to Chilton, she knew better than to kiss him, but she figured that as the year was over, she could at least give him a hug. He smiled and she back at him.

"How is the Daisy King today?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Quite rosy, thank you. You excited that summer is upon you?" he answered.

"Very. Now, time for a little seriousness, and no interruptions. About summer." Lorelai paused, fumbling over her words a little, and even a little embarrassed to be asking him. She got the feeling that she had oh so often gotten in seventh grade, when she really wanted to dance with a guy, so she asked him. Keeping her eyes diverted from his, she said, "Rory's going to Martha's Vineyard on Monday with my parents and her friend Lane for a week. I was thinking that, maybe, if you want to, you could come stay in Stars Hollow with me, at my house, to see how such arrangements could work out. You know, if there was a positive answer to a certain question." She looked at him, and was greatly relieved to see him smile at her.

"I would love to come. You want me to stay for the entire week?" he asked, hoping that she did.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"You know I do." For a minute they both forgot their lesson from the last Chilton experience, but Lorelai got herself after only a couple of minutes. Pulling away from his arms she said, "I'll see you on Monday. Come at ten and you can drive Rory and Lane to my parent's house with me." Max nodded and stared after her, a confident look on his face, but maybe, a little too confident.

Seeing her daughter, Lorelai ran up to her and hugged her, nearly making Rory drop the piles of books and things she was holding. "He said yes," Lorelai whispered in her ear. Without even asking who or what to, Rory knew what she was talking about. She told her mom what great news it was, because now she didn't feel so bad about leaving her for a week. 

As they to walk to the car, Lorelai asked, "What are all these books and notebooks? Homework over the summer?" 

"Definitely," Rory answered, giggling. "Chilton's greatest fear is that its students' intellectual minds will somehow get bored or put on sleep mode while they aren't in class, so they're supplying enough work to last me every free waking hour. I believe I have eight books to read and write essays on, a forty-page packet for both Spanish and French, as well as math that we're somehow supposed to figure out. Thankfully, science is just to write up a lab report on the constellation's moving track. Do you know anything about constellations?" 

"Don't look at me!" Lorelai replied, shrugging a bit. They both laughed.

Although Rory didn't know it, as her mother and her were walking down the hall, a secretive pair of blue eyes were watching her, and when the pair of girls disappeared from his view, the blue eyes and blond buzzed hair turned away to start his summer vacation. Joy, he thought sarcastically, walking to his expensive sports car.

In the car, two Lorelais started a rather serious discussion.

"Mom," Rory asked. " Do you think it's strange, or even depressing, that my first real faraway vacation isn't with you?"

Lorelai, actually touched, replied, "Yeah, but you know what? I'm glad you get to go. Just think, you're going to Martha's Vineyard with your best friend! Now here's a question for you. Do you seriously not care that Max is going to come stay with me for a week and that this week is probably going to be the deciding portion to the 1,000 daisy proposal he so professionally gave? "

"I care a lot, Mom. But you know what? I think it's good for you guys to do this. You know, you'll get a real taste of how your life would be. You'd go to work in the day, come home, get some coffee, somehow get dinner, watch TV or something; it'd be your life if you married him. The only thing that this arrangement wouldn't answer is how I'd fit in, and we can always figure that out later if this works out. You have to do it. You know what else you have to do, introduce him to Grandma and Grandpa. They deserve to know, as you're so serious."

"Well, then you'll be very proud of me. He's coming with us when I drive you and Lane to my parents house," Lorelai said, almost mischievously, as she got out of the car. Rory didn't care though, because she saw Dean at their house, however he wasn't in the trees.

"Hey, Dean," Rory said, running over to him and started kissing him. Like the good mother that she was, Lorelai looked away.

"Rory, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to celebrate, as today was your last day of school. Maybe we could go to a movie and dinner, Pearl Harbor's supposed to be good. [Author's note: is it good? Let me know.] You know, just something that'll really start your summer off."

"Okay. Mom?" Rory asked, obediently. Of course, Lorelai said yes, she just reminded Rory that tomorrow was their day to go to crazy things. As Rory went upstairs to go change out of her uniform, Lorelai said good night and set off to Luke's for some coffee.

Rory came outside in a little flower skirt, a reddish shirt, and white shoes. Her cheeks were naturally red from being excited and her eyes just seemed to be even a deeper, clearer blue. Although he also thought it when he saw her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she had only spent about five seconds on herself. He smiled and opened the door for her. However, when he got in next to her, they didn't start driving. Dean reached over and pulled Rory's head towards his and started kissing her. Closing her eyes, Rory had kissed him back. Dean pulled her towards him, bringing her into his seat, and thoroughly deepening the kiss. He rubbed her lower back with his hand and let himself get a little carried away with kissing. Rory stopped him, and rested her chin on his chest, smiling shyly up at him.

"How about that movie now?" she asked, sliding back into her own seat. 

Dean sighed. Even though Rory and he had been going out for quite sometime, and twice, she always stopped him before they ever really got into something. He didn't mind all that much, but sometimes he wished she would just let him get into his feelings, and not stop him when some crazy tongue got started. She usually allowed him to go that far, but never farther. He knew she was just scared, it had taken weeks before she'd even call him her boyfriend before, but he really wished she would let them go a little farther. It's not like sleeping together was the next step! He started the car and looked at Rory and her puzzled face. He put on a fake smile and took off for Hartford, the place with the real theater and restaurants. 

Rory felt a little bad that she pulled away. But still, she just wasn't ready, and it was her right not to be. She loved Dean, she really did, and he knew she did, but call it immature, she wasn't ready to move onto the next step after hockey wars in her mouth.

They had a nice time at the movies. Since it was excellent, [Author's Note: again, let me know, is it?] there was no need for any kissing, which solved the problem for the moment, but both of them knew that it would arise again when they got back in the car. They were right. On the street outside Rory's driveway, Dean stopped the engine. Both of them leaned in at met at the center. Rory tried to think positively to herself. 'Come on,' she reasoned, 'this is the guy I love, he wouldn't do anything wrong.' Because of her decision, it was through her own moves that she ended up in his seat, and she welcomed the entrance of his tongue next to hers. She even fought back with her own tongue, and both enjoyed it. She was brought up short however, when she felt Dean's hand on her bare stomach and slowly moving upward.

Rory pulled away faster than a blink and said quite strongly, "No, Dean."

"Rory…" he muttered, frustrated. "We've known each other so long, and we both love one another. There's no harm, just let me show my feelings."

"Dean, I'm just not ready. Drive me home." As she left his car, going up her front steps, she never looked back at him. She opened the door, walked in, and closed it again. Dean silently cursed himself for making the move. He promised himself that he'd find her before she left, and talk to her before she left.

Lorelai walked into 'William's Hardware' also known as Luke's. Luke looked up and did his, 'I'm almost smiling' thing and welcomed her in. Even without her asking, he poured her a cup of coffee. Surprised, Lorelai teased him about it until her responded that she'd better watch it or he might just take it away. Lorelai laughed and ordered, "the largest cheeseburger he had." Luke shook his head as he walked away to get it.

The diner was empty when Lorelai finished, so Luke sat down to join her.

"Where's Rory tonight?" he asked.

"With Dean."

"Oh, that's nice. Doesn't she have school tomorrow?" 

"Nope, she's done. We're planning on doing something crazy tomorrow. Any suggestions? I was kind of thinking of changing all the price signs in Taylor's store and then watching every James Dean movie ever made. What do you think?" Lorelai asked. Her excitement startled Luke, because he wondered if they'd actually do it.

"Sounds perfect, like you don't need any more suggestions! Did you figure out what you're going to do while Rory's in Martha's Vineyard?"

Lorelai looked at Luke, wondering if she should tell him her plan. She decided she might as well; after all, he'd find out soon anyway. "Yeah, I think I did. Max is going to come stay with me for the week."

Luke had noticed her hesitation before she answer, but he hadn't expected this. He was flabbergasted. "Max, funny Max, the guy who came to the town meeting Max. Here? In Stars Hollow? Staying at your house? Does Rory know this?!? I can't believe you would do something like that to her feelings!"

"Luke, it was her idea! She suggested I do this. I think it's a good idea, I'd like to know how we could ever work out." Lorelai stopped and shook her head in confusion. "What's wrong?" She couldn't understand he being so upset.

"I guess I was just surprised, and I didn't realize you two are so serious about each other." Luke forced a smile. "I'm excited for you. I mean, you deserve a good relationship."

"Well, if everything's okay, would it be okay if I bring him in here sometimes. After all, your coffee is the best."

"Definitely. Anytime."

Lorelai started to stand up. "I would offer to help you do dishes, but that's why I come here, to avoid dishes. So instead, I will merely entertain you with my wit and charm as you wash."

They had a very fun time, throwing soapsuds at one another and stuff, but as Lorelai walked home, Luke wished he'd just have spoken up already. He could feel that although she didn't say anything, his time to was drawing to a close.

To Be Continued…


End file.
